Till The Nitemares Go Away
by Luna FoxFire
Summary: [VinOC] "I will stay here until you dont have any nightmares,...I will be here,...till the nightmaress go away,..." (rating may go up,...)
1. Help Me

Till The Nitemares Go Away

By: Caitlin Dunn (Luna FoxFire)

Chapter One : Help Me

"I will stay here until you dont  
have any nightmares,...I will be here..  
till the nightmares go away"

The skys were dark; large clouds were cast over as far as one clould see, though as tall as the buildings torn and decaying, breaking, and crumbling as they ere blocked most of the sky from one's view. The streets were crouded, though noone used cars, everyone walked. Vincent walked amungst the crowd, seemingly isolated from everyone, yet so near everyone in the flowing crowed.

Vincent came to a stand still, looking around a bit, no expression playing about on his face, untill a comotion, and disturbance in the crowed caught is crimson eyes.

"Let..me..GO!" a womans voice forced out with difficulty, as a group of large brutes had her hands tied, and wer pulling, and some pushing, her down the old cracked road. The woman tried with all her stringth to break away, but the men had her tied in such a way the ropes would not loosen any at all, "GAah!" she let out as one of the men pushed her, and the men holding the ropes in front of her pulled her (the men holding the other ropes behind her turned them loose) and she fell face fowards, hands first.

Vincent looked on, brows liften, eyes taking on an icy coldness, glaring widely, watching as the woman looked back up to the man who seemed to be the leader of the group of brutes, and as she glared back up at him, she spat in his face. Not half a second later, a sharp smack was heard, and a bonechilling scream. By now everyone in the crowd had stoped to see the spectical unraveling before them.

The leader brute continued to strike the woman, and her scream continued to sail through the air. Nolonger able to bare witness to such actions, a grim darkness passed over Vincent's face, as he came forth through the crowd, shoving people out of the way, he stood behind the brutes who had circled the woman;

"You shouldn't treat a woman like that,..." he spoke calmly.

The man looked over to Vincent, and puffed up as he turned around to face him, "Wha's it to'ya? Dis' woman yo's 'er sum'n? Bahahahaa!" he boomed in a loud voice that made vincents ears hurt, but the red-eyed man gave no reaction, meerly looked passed the man, over at the woman, who had been pulled back up by the other men, one of them holding her against himself roughly, making her wince, as tears began to form in her cinnimon eyes, her hair also a cinnimon color messy and tangled. She felt the crimson eyes of the raven-haired man on her.

She looked at him with such a pleading look, he just staired at the woman, ignoreing the large man in front of them. Vencent closed his eyes, the connection between he and the cinnimon-one broken, as he glared back at the man, and the Brute was slightly stunned into silence, ghasped, then recovered.

"If yeh don't getta goin' bastard ya gonna get hurt now, an' I woul't wanna mess up ya pretty-boy face, heh, heh, heh,..." The learder brute craked his knuckles, and gave an over-confident smirk.

"The only one that's gonna get hurt here is you if you don't realese her now,..." Vincent said as calmly as ever still. The woman in question continued to watch, along with her other captors, her eyes wet, and her cheeks stained, as she had begun crying from the pain, but still a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she looked at the man who could possibly be her savior, and mouthed, 'Help me,..' and even if Vincent didn't see it, it didn't matter anyway, cause the fight that insued afterward wattered more than a couple of muttered words,...it controlled her fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, nor do I want to,...I only want Vincent,...but they won't give him to me tear

Claimer: I do own the 'cinnimon-one' as she is known to you right now. I also own the plot of this story, so, NYUH!


	2. My Name Is,

**Till The Nitemares Go Away**

_By: Caitlin Dunn(Luna FoxFire)_

**Chapter Two: _"My Name Is,..."_**

_**:Last Time:**_

_"The only one that's gonna get hurt here is you if you don't realese her now,..." Vincent said as calmly as ever still. The woman in question continued to watch, along with her other captors, her eyes wet, and her cheeks stained, as she had begun crying from the pain, but still a glimmer of hope was in her eyes as she looked at the man who could possibly be her savior, and mouthed, 'Help me,..' and even if Vincent didn't see it, it didn't matter anyway, cause the fight that insued afterward mattered more than a couple of muttered words,...it controlled her fate._

The leader brute sailed forth, towards Vincent, who meerly stepped aside, and looked down at the man, who tried to regain his balance, having not expected to miss. The leader brute looked behind himself to Vincent, and straightend back up, and again puffed up, and bluffingly said;

"Well" he caughed, "Pretty good,...let's try this!" He turned and threw a punch towards the chest of Vincent, who only preeceded to catch the slow, and easily avoided hit but somewhere along the lines he had to make a move, one way or another. And so Vincent caught it, as stated efore, and just stared at the man, no emotion what-so-ever upon his face as he began to apply pressure on the balled-up hand, and the man bit back a scream.

The cinnimon-eyed girl let out a gasp of surprise, and her face brightened as she saw the look on her abusers face; the look of pain, and sheer agony. Her heart thumped in her chest, as she lurched forth, unknowingly, and winced as one of the men pulled her back, and she gave then a look that, well, plainly said, 'eat shit and die, bastard.'

The fight continued, if you could even call it a fight. The man by now was sprawled upon the ground, face first in the ground, and yet, he began to arise again. Vincent would not kill the man,...no, the man was weak, and Vincent would not kill someone such as his current opponent.

"You'd best to tell your ment to let the woman go, and spare yourself the pain and embarrasment of everyone here seeing you get beaten," Vincent said.

"No,...if I dun't -huff- take her -huff- to the master!" He stopped short, eyes wide with fear, thinking just _what_ would hapen to him if he lost the girl, wich seemed to become quite a posibility to him now.

"I will not repeat myself again,...now, master or not, mission or not,...you _will_ have your men set her free," Vincent said, kneeling down to eye level with the man, whom had yet to lift his round body off the ground. Vincent could not help but smirk at the fear he saw upon the face of the man the fear he saw, smelt,...could practically taste.

'_what could possibly make this man so affraid,...'tis surely not I? No,...'tis his master he fears,...and what does his master want with this woman?'_ He looked back to the figure helled roughly by the filthy men, "Tell me,...tell me your name,..." He called to her, an order, and the lady was happy to obey;

"My name is-!" One of the men pressed his hand to her mouth, and withdrew his short sword.

"h'er name is nun'uh yo buis'nss,.." The man said is a nasal voice, one of his eyes twitching, and his sword shaking. The lady bit the mans hand, and he removed it on reflex, and she shouted quickly, before another man took that ones place;

"My name is Miyu,..Miyu Beinfang!" She was then pushed - or more correctly - _hit_ back into one of the other men, who once again restrained her.

"Miyu,..." Vincent repeated, standing up from the large man who had yet to rise. He walked over to Miyu, and looked down at her with a gentleness that she hadn't seen in such a long, long time. The man with the sword was still nursing his bit-wound, but all the other men seemed to back away the closer the raven-haired man came, untill they were up against a building wall, and I'm sure there isn't a one of them that didn't near as hell piss thier pants, as he looked away from miyu, to the men, with such a _Chaotic_ (betcha know what's goin on here) look. "If your leader will not comand you to release her, you shall do it under _my_ order,...now,...what shall it be?" Vincent said, and the group of men shuttered.

The crowed was of corse very interested in what was going on, and there was not a person there that didn't have thier bets on the men running away with thier tales between thier legs. Finally, though, the leader brute had risen to his feet, and hobbled over behind Vincent. Vincents eyes darted to the large man, who was, no dubt, trying to sneak up on him.

"That's not a smart idea,..." Vincent said, turning his head to see the large brute, who backed up a step, and shook his head;

"No,...no,...Master must 'ave the girl,...master...must...'ave," the man seemed crazed, eyes wide and dialated, as his shaking hand reached forth. Vincent quickly turned and hit the man to the ground, his own eyes raadiating with the gleam of _Chaos_.

"I do not want to have to kill you,..prehaps we can make a deal,..." Vincent began, lifting a brow to see if the man would accept his proposition he ws about to put forth.

"what do ye think ye can do?"

"Let the girl go,...tell me the name of your 'Master' and I'll see just what I can do about sparing your _pitiful_ excuse of a life,..." He paused, "but I will not see any harm come to Miyu,..." He turned his gaze over to the subject of his last declaration.

Miyu had been watching intently, too intrested to cry, or even notice the grip of the other henchmen had loosened by a great deal, as they, to, were absorbed into the ordeal. Miyu had not been informed of the circumstances of her abduction, and shuddered slightly to think she might of been picked to be part of some expiriment,..then was snached out of her thoughts a loud growl-like yell;

"WHO IS YOUR MASTER?" Vincent shouted gripping the large man by the collar of his shirt.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FFVII_

**Claimer:**_ I own Miyu Bienfang and the story plot,..._

_ah well,...the next chapter will be installed soon, but I need help with ideas,..please review! thanks!_


End file.
